When I saw you again
by missdearing
Summary: The story of how some things changed the life of Minerva and Albus.
1. Prologue

I was a long way up to here. I never believed that I would come back some day.

The castle didn't change at all. I moved forwards (nearly flew) in the direction of the huge door. It suddenly opend and it seemed like my heart stopped for a moment.

He had angel blue eyes. I had loved this beard forever, even though he let it grow since then. I wanted to feel his touch on my bare skin when he used to stroke me before sleeping and his beard on my neck and on my cheek.

When I mentally came back to reality I recognised this small grin on his lips: ,,Minerva, I'm glad you're back." I shook my head: ,,It's professor McGonagall, Headmaster." I pushed myself past him and made my way through the empty school.

He made it short and apparated right in front of me, so I had to crash into him and fell on the ground. ,,You idiot!" I shouted in anger. Fastly I stood up again and wanted to walk further but he grabbed my arm and stopped me. ,,You can't keep ignoring what happend between us Minerva." I was shocked of how he thought things had happend: ,,It was not just 'something' that happend between US Albus. She was our child! She didn't even have the chance of the wonder of living!" I started crying and touched my stomach cramping. Albus looked at me and put me in his arms.


	2. Some Great News

Poppy moaned: ,,You need to tell him!" Her bestfriend walked up and down the hospital wing. ,,But...what if it doesn't work again? I don't want do disappoint him!", ,,I told you that you are healthy several times. There are no negative sights." Minerva sighed. ,,You are probably right..I will tell him after lesson- no! Better after dinner!", ,,Promise me!" the mediwitch demanded. ,,I will."

.

After a few rounds of chess Minerva was really tired and nearly fell asleep in her comfortable chair. Albus lifted her carefully and she groaned. ,,Nooo...we weren't done yet. Please, Albus.", he laid her onto the bed and opend her ropes: ,,This was the third time you fell asleep this evening my dear." he undressed her carefully and handed her her sleeping ropes.

,,Do you feel good, Minnie? You had been tired very often the past weeks. Are you ill or something?" He obviously was very worried about her. With an easy cleaning spell Albus didn't even have to clean the room himself so he could put his arms around Minerva to finally get some sleep.

.

,,Albus!", she shook his arm. ,,Please wake up Albus! I have to tell you something really important!" He moaned and blinked at her. ,,I'm awake. Okay? Awake...". He sighed and looked at her: ,,What did you want to tell me?", ,,N-nothing...I guess..." she let herself fall into the pillows again.

,,No, no, no. You won't wake me at...2 or something I guess, and then don't tell me what's your heart's burdon." Fastly he put his arms around her and made her look into his eyes. ,,O-okay...but please don't be angry, okay?", ,,Is threre a reason to be angry at all?" he asked.

Minerva needed a few seconds and then shook her head. ,,Then tell me." Albus took her hand to make her feel a bit stronger.

,,So: okay...puh...you know i-it was 20 years ago when...we lost our little angel..." she sighed. ,,A few months ago when..." she giggled for a moment: ,,When we made love in your office. However...I didn't know that it was still possible- You know I'm turning 42 next months."

Albus looked at her slighty confused: ,,I don't know what your point is after all. But if this is going to b a thing about your age, please remember I'm 30 years older than you." he had to laugh a bit of how he thought his words sounded wise and distant.

,,No...absoloutly not. It's just... a very rare phenomenon at women my age and you'll pobably be very shocked I guess. I'll just tell you how it is:" Minerva couched and continued her sentence quietly: ,,I'm pregnant Albus..." She didn't even dare to look at him so the just focused their hands as her significant other gave them a squeeze.

He kissed her cheek and smiled heartwarming. ,,That's amazing my dear. Stop making a face as if someone had passed." Minerva gave him a teriffied look and pushed his hand away: ,,Our daughter died! Why can you empathize with everyone but your wife. You're a child and anything but sensitive!"

Just now he realized that he should have thought about it first instead of saying it straight into her face. ,,I-I'm sorry...you are right. I just acted like an asshole..." he slowly stroked along her spine and wiped her tears away. Albus placed a soft kiss on her temple and wiped her tears away.

Minerva sniffled and looked at him, gaving him a hard slap with her flat hand. ,,You're a blithering idiot and I am sooo mad at you ... but I also love you so much I can't keep it together." She gave him a very passionate kiss, placing her and on both of his cheeks. ,This woman will take my last nerves.' he told to himself when he replied her kiss.


End file.
